Play Date with King Boom Boo
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: Sonic and pals are sent to investigate some mysterious happenings at an old mansion when they run into the king of ghost. (Rated Pg-13 for some swearing) R+R


All characters are owned by SEGA© I own Blade the Echidna, use him and die like the Backstreet Boys' career.  
  
Play Date with King Boom Boo  
  
A woman walked alone in the large house. It was rather old and had a musty smell to it. Cob webs lined corners and any where else they could. She was blonde with brown eyes and was wearing a business suit. She was inspecting the house for sale. "Need to really clean this place up.Really badly." She noted as she stepped on a creaky bored. She came into a huge room. "The ballroom." She then grabbed at her nose "Smells really bad here." Then just as she was about to turn about the doors slammed shut. She froze when she heard them lock and the other set of doors in the room do the same.  
  
Then something touched her.No it went through her. She turned around wide eyes and dropped her clipboard. Just as the clipboard hit the ground music began to play. It sounded like a cheery tune if it weren't for the fact the piano which was visible from her place was playing on its own. The table and chairs in the room began to fly up and spin about the room ever so slowly. The chandelier atop lit along with the smaller ones. Then she heard.people.But that wasn't possible. There was no one here and yet she heard people talking and laughing and dancing.then she saw them appear.  
  
Men and women dressed in tuxedos and ball gowns. They had on mask that covered the eyes only. Colorful mask of many sorts. She could see reds to yellow, greens to purples. The air in the room was rather dusty and it passed through them. Then when she dared to move the music stopped, and all in the room stopped moving. They looked toward her as if she had done something to offend them. Soon their frowns turned into smiles, wicked smiles with rather sharp looking teeth. Then the mask fell of and their eyes turned red with yellow trimming around. She wanted to scream but couldn't feel the ability to do so. Then something appeared in the center, a huge ghost with blue lips and a colorful tongue. Its eyes moved in separate directions yet it seemed to be able to see her. Its hands twitched about slightly as it seemed to be trying to grab at something.  
  
Then it laughed and rather more like a shriek. All the people turned into little ghost with nasty looking teeth. The little demons flew in and the woman screamed out.  
  
"So you us to go investigate some old house that people have been disappearing in?" Sonic asked skeptically as he talked with the mayor of Station Square. "Yes Mr. Sonic that would be most appreciated." He said with a smile and his hands cupped together on his desk.  
  
"This sounds stupid if you ask me." Knuckles said from the spot by the door he stood out. He had stayed quite the whole time, leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What do we get out of it?" Rouge asked from on the chairs.  
  
"A good feeling!" Tails said happily with one hand up in the air and a finger pointing up.  
  
Rouge, Knuckles and the newest member Blade looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Never mind." Tails said looking at his fingers as he tapped them together trying to not focus on the older creatures.  
  
"How much." The mayor started.  
  
"One hundred, each." Blade said clinking his metallic righ fingers on the arm rest of the chair.  
  
The mayor went white but then slowly nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
"Okay then. We leave tonight." Sonic said throwing the mayor his famous smile with a thumps up.  
  
Two hours later the team stood outside the old mansion. Sonic wished that he had turned this down as this place gave him the creeps. Only Knuckles and Blade looked calm. Knuckles was cracking his knuckles and any other joint possible. Blade was polishing his sniper rifle which he was known for as firing with one hand and never using the crosshairs, but then again blade could check with his left eye. Rouge seemed nervous none the less as she pounced back and forth on her feet slowly. Tails was obviously nervous as he was busy looking the place over from roof to foundation praying the whole time. Amy leaned on her Piko Piko Hammer looking at place with curiosity.  
  
"Ready?" Sonic asked looking at the team. Everyone nodded and began to follow him in.  
  
"Tails, Rouge check the outside, okay." The two nodded and began to head for the backyard. "Let's go guys." Amy grunted. "And girl." Amy smiled. The group went to the front door and looked at it. "Man this place has got to be old." Sonic said cocking his head to the side. The address on the side was covered in rust and had almost fallen off, the handles looked ancient, and the windows on the doors had so much dust they looked like something just dug up.  
  
Sonic went to open the door when it creaked open on its own. The four blinked twice then walked in. The air seemed thick with haze and such. In fact it was rather foul to the nose and made it harder to breath. "Blade, Amy. Check the downstairs. Knuckles, let's head up stairs." Amy followed right behind the tall white echidna who was holding his rifle over his back by the butt. Knuckles and Sonic walked up the stairs which creaked so noisily with every step. When the two reached the top the looked about and chose the hallway ahead.  
  
Meanwhile, Rouge and Tail walked to the back and froze. They had entered a graveyard. Fog rolled off the ground and seemed to have an eerie glow. "Let's keep going." Rouge said nudging the young kitsune forward. Tails gulped, and then swallowed some spit as he felt a bump in his throat. Tails wanted to leave so badly. He would give anything and everything to leave. Rouge was thinking the same thing. Both jumped when something fired off.  
  
"Damn it Amy!" Blade growled at her through clenched teeth. His rifle was pressed against his right side and held out to the side. He looked at the picture he had shot of some old man in a Civil War uniform. Amy had screamed and for good reason. The man looked like he was drunk or dead.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." She said. Blade flipped the gun behind him and shook his head in frustration.  
  
"You'll be the death of me you know that." He then walked by her and continued on his way.  
  
Amy looked about and then ran after him. "Wait up!"  
  
Knuckles and Sonic waited for a follow shot then figured Blade had shot something. "I hope Amy isn't making Blade jumpy." Sonic said.  
  
"Probably is and he must be swearing to himself right now." Knuckles replied. The two opened a door and found nothing but some covered furniture. "Nothing here." Knuckles shook his head. "I think we were sent on some wild goose chase."  
  
"No you weren't." The two guys froze. They slowly turned around and saw a little ghost with a stitched up mouth and big black eyes. Then it turned demonic and the mouth opened to reveal fangs and its eyes turned into red, burning orbs with yellow at the center. The edge of the eyes was black. "You're on a wild ghost hunt." The cute little voice had been replace with a creepy, demonic voice. The two yelled out.  
  
Blade looked up. His eyes darted about.  
  
"Something wrong?" Amy asked hoping he would say no.  
  
"Someone screamed."  
  
"I hope nothing happened to the others."  
  
"Oh, no they're fine." The two turned to a little ghost like the one that Knuckles and Sonic had run into.  
  
"What the hell?" Blade looked at it skeptically. "This is so gay looking."  
  
"That hurt." The little thing said. Then it went evil. "I'll just eat you up." Blade flipped his rifle over and shot it. Surprisingly the thing took the hit and returned to its smaller form. "Don't do that." It said covering itself with its tiny little hands.or whatever those flaps coming from the sides were.  
  
Blade aimed his rifle again. "Make it worth my while runt." Amy had her hammer ready.  
  
"I'll tell you one little secret if you let me go." It said happily and began to bounce in the air.  
  
"Fair enough." Blade lowered his rifle a little. "To escape you must play." It said. Amy and Blade looked at it dumbfounded.  
  
"That was worthless." Blade aimed his rifle again.  
  
"It was sort of like Omochao information." Amy said. The two looked at each other wide eyed. "Shoot it!" Blade took no time in firing on the thing and it disappeared.  
  
"Let's be careful. There could be more." Blade said throwing his rifle back. "Stick close."  
  
Rouge and Tails continued to walk about in the cemetery looking for clues to anything. "This is so boring." Tails said looking about for even dog crap.  
  
"We are so wasting our time."  
  
"Wasting time isn't fun." The two looked at a little ghost.  
  
"That's right." Another one came up.  
  
"His majesty wouldn't be pleased." A third said.  
  
"Let's take them to our king." The first said spinning around. Rouge and Tails looked at the little things wide eyed. The three ghosts nodded to each other then turned to their 'guest'. They frowned then smiled and became monstrous little suckers. They flew in shrieking like banshees. The two screamed.  
  
Blade and Amy looked about. "What was that?" She asked clutching to the older creature. He looked about like Sonic would in this situation.  
  
"Get.off.of.me!" He said growling. Amy smiled and let go scratching her head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just to let you know we are probably on our own." Amy then went pale and looked at him with her hands near her face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Probably." Blade said nodding flinging his rifle forward and getting it ready to aim and fire. "Let's go." The two proceeded on until they came into a large room. (Sound familiar?)  
  
"A ballroom." Amy said. Blade nodded. Just then everything that happened to the lady at the start happened to the dancers and such appearing. Amy shrunk behind Blade who looked about.  
  
"This ain't good." Just then the dancers and talkers stopped and revealed their evil faces. Then he appeared.  
  
He laughed and rubbed his huge belly. He laughed in that shrieking manner.  
  
"They send me more." He said with a horrifying voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard with a shriek. "More, more, more!" He shook in his spot. Blade raised his gun ready to shoot. "More to play with! This is so much fun!" Blade then fired. The bullet went through the ghost. Blade lowered his gun and gave the look Knuckles did when he encountered the ghost in SA2.  
  
"What the.?" He didn't bother to finish.  
  
The large ghost winced like it was in pain. The people revealed themselves. "That was mean! All I wanted to do was play, but I see you don't play fair!" Then he smiled his large blue lipped smile. The fangs that lined his lower lip glittered white. "Get them!" The ghost flew forth. Blade opened fire and when the magazine ran clean he dropped the gun and busted out his katana.  
  
"BANZAI!!!" he bellowed out as he ran forth slicing the ghost. Everyone that he touched turned into a small ghost that vanished in pain. Finally Blade had taken out the little monsters. The large ghost backed up slightly. "That leaves you and us big guy. Before I send you to the grave again how about I know your name." Blade smiled.  
  
"I am King Boom Boo!" It roared. Blade leapt at.and through the ghost.  
  
Blade got up shaking his head. "Well that was stupid."  
  
King Boom Boo laughed out in its shrieking manner. "I cannot be hurt!" Amy had noticed the way that King Boom Boo turned into a shadow as it touched the little bit of light that came through a crack in the wall. She also noticed the shadow twitched.  
  
'What the?' Amy looked on. "Get him into the light!" She yelled. Blade looked at her and she pointed to the shadow on the floor.  
  
"Gotcha!" King Boom Boo looked as well in the mirror that lined one wall and frowned at his shadow in the light. He pulled out and flew forth. "Open the wall for me!" Blade yelled as he dodged blows that left marks in the floor.  
  
Amy ran to the wall and began bounding at it. She then noticed a chair that wasn't floating like the rest and threw it at the cracked bit. The chair broke the wall open and showered the sun light into the ball room. King Boom Boo shrieked as it felt the light and formed into a shadow. "This isn't over!" He yelled in a pain filled voice. He flew into a wall and vanished.  
  
"That was weird." Blade said scratching his head. An hour later the two found some stairs that lead downstairs and found a prison cell which was odd for a mansion.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy said running to one cell where he laid with his back to her. He slowly got up and turned to her. His face had the grinning teeth and demonic eyes of the ghost. Blade strolled over, scanned the thing, and fired. 'Sonic' turned into a little ghost and vanished shaking. Blade checked the others and did likewise.  
  
"By my count we may have at least twenty or so to get out of here including our team." He said cracking his neck.  
  
The two pressed on till they arrived in a large circular room. From the floor and walls came a faint green glow. They couldn't seen further then their hands in front of their noses. They heard the door close and then the green lights brightened on the walls more allowing them to see. On the other side floated King Boom Boo licking his lips with his colorful tongue. "Mean! Mean! Mean, mean, mean!" He shrieked out in that annoying tone. "I'll make you pay!" Then he flew forth.  
  
Blade and Amy quickly looked about for any sign of light and found none. As if he could read their minds, King Boom Boo laughed out. "There is no light in here! None of that mean light! No, no, no!" He said laughing and rubbing his belly. Blade then looked at his right eye and got an idea.  
  
"Oh, no?" He then accelerated the power of left eye and right arm so as to produce enough light. King Boom Boo shrieked and burrowed into the ground as a shadow. "Now Amy! Strike him!" Amy nodded and pulled her Piko Piko Hammer out. She ran forth and swung at the moving form. The shadow popped further into the floor then ran around till Blade lowered his power. "Need to recharge. Stay out of his range." The two moved away as the mighty ghost rose out of the floor laughing.  
  
Then the ghost opened his mouth and spat forth blue flaming balls at the two. When Blade was able to, he fired off another super charge. Again the king shrunk down and got a hit from above. This went on for three more rounds till the ghost got the wiser and took to the wall. Amy was able to hit him here when he flew lower to the ground, and that went for three more rounds. Every time the king was whacked he spat more fire and even added in throwing while shooting to make it harder.  
  
The ghost took to the ceiling and stayed there. "I can't hit him!" Amy yelled. She then noticed Blade's rifle nearby and flung it to the marksechidna. Blade kneeled and then fired at the ghost. He strapped the rifle to his back and continued to dodge. When he thought he had a new charge ready he went to use it and found out something bad.  
  
"Uh-oh! I ran out of power." He could feel the power in the arm slowly weakening and the limp growing heavy. Amy looked about for something to use and looked at the walls.  
  
'If those are glowing green then there must be light behind them.' Amy ran over to one and began to pound at it. Blade got the idea and moved in. He began to pound with his metal arm that was gaining weight as he lost power in it. With one final swing, and just in time, Amy broke the wall open to reveal a lot of light that blinded the two. They heard the king shriek and they found him retreating. "Oh, no you don't!" Amy yelled jumping high and smashing the shadow. King Boom Boo popped out of the floor and shrieked as his 'body' deteriorated into nothing.  
  
The two smiled and left the room. They found an unseen door where the other were found at.  
  
The group sat at a patio restaurant and talked about the resent adventure.  
  
"That was so weird." Sonic said taking a bite of his chilly dog.  
  
"True, but it was an interesting adventure." Blade commented as he drank his tea and ate his rice.  
  
"Well at least you two didn't get captured." Rouge said sipping her tea with a frown. "Those ghosts were creepy."  
  
"Now that's mean to say." Everyone looked up and there floated a little ghost with its weirdly crossed stitched mouth and black eyes. Everyone shifted from their chairs and ran off. "Wonder what scared them?" The little ghost asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they run like buttered toast." The little ghost turned and their hovered an Omochao with its stupid advice. The little ghost shrieked and bounced away as fast as it could.  
  
.End  
  
I got the idea for this story after downloading episode 18 of Sonic X, Shoot-out on the Savannah!, and after seeing the preview for episode 19 which stars King Boom Boo wrote this story. Never have liked those ghosts. At the end of the preview there is this really scary picture of Amy with the evil eyes of the ghost and the sharp teeth. o.O 


End file.
